ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuesday Smith
}} Tuesday Smith is a former citizen of Ateria, a former member of the Forever Knights, and a member of a joint police-military training program in Attack on To'kustar on Earth-404. She left Ateria after it was overrun by To'kustars and currently lives in Teviv. Physical appearance Tuesday is a Caucasian female. She is 17 years old, about 1.74 meters (5 feet, 8.5 inches) tall, with medium length, dark red hair and blue eyes. She is first seen wearing a female Forever Knights uniform, but after she leaves the Knights for good, wears the standard Aterian police uniform. She has a somewhat athletic build and is known to be very skilled in combat, both with humans and To'kustars, having been well trained by the Forever Knights. She has successfully killed many To'kustars, both on her own and with assistance. Personality Not much is known Tuesday, but she seems to be very indecisive, not sure of her true loyalty to the Forever Knights. This is shown numerous times throughout Season 1, though it is also something that Tuesday uses to her advantage; because she has tried to gain the trust of both sides, either side has an increased benefit of partnering with her. As Webster Grace pointed out in Sisters, however, this has trying to gain everyone's trust has only resulted in no one trusting her at all. Important history Early life Tuesday's parents were killed by Daniel Fermi three years prior to the start of the series, including her mother's death right in front of her eyes. This led her to joining the Knights to get revenge on Fermi, not knowing that he was actually a member of the Knights. Breach of Wall Via Tuesday meets with Vance in the Knights base in town, where the latter first questioned her loyalty. Later on, she appeared to be loyal to the Knights, participating in the Knights' plan with the return of the To'kustars. After being chased down by Hadria Carter, she chose to reveal her identity to Hadria, the Schmidt family, and their friends, but then ran off. Encounter with Webster Grace Battle of Teviv Relationships Vance Grace Tuesday and Vance are both members of the Forever Knights, which is how they met, but otherwise, very little is known about their relationship. Nathan Loretta Appearances Trivia *Episodes named after Tuesday: **Loyalty (Tuesday Smith Questions Where Her Loyalties Lie) *Tuesday is named after the day of the week. Her sister is Wendy, which is short for Wednesday. Her parents are named September and Juniper, which is the long version of June. Naming her and her sister after days of the week and her parents after months of the year was done intentionally. The name originally came from the 2005-2006 Nickelodeon show The X's, in which one of the characters was named Tuesday X. *Tuesday is the first major character to speak in the series. She asks simply "Why?" and then "Why are you going forward with this?" to Vance Grace, before any other character speaks. *As of Lightning, Tuesday has the third most To'kustar kills, with four, trailing Connor Yan and Nathan Loretta. References Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Former Villains Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Females Category:Human Females